Please Save This Hero
by Mo- The Reviewer
Summary: Songfic. Max is dealing with the death of her dad. She needs a hero. Who will it be?
1. Max

**Max**

**Song: Save the Hero by Beyonce**

**Category: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**~~~~I HIGHLY suggest you listen to the song while reading this Song-Fic.~~~~**

* * *

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

I can't sleep. Jeb had died to prove to me that he loved me and was always on my side. To save my life. And to help save the world.

_  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise_

Tears are starting to form, but I can't cry. Not now. Everyone thinks I am The Strong, Invincible Maximum Ride. I'm not. I'm not strong- not invincible. I'm just a normal teenage girl. Well, as normal as I can be.

_  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me._

Everyone is dealing with the death of Jeb in different ways. All of them having to do with me helping them. I don't want them to be guilty, so I go out of my way to make sure they don't see me when my sadness gets out of control. I even put mind blocks up so Angel doesn't have to feel my pain. She can't even tell. They all are in their own worlds, not paying attention to the one that probably needs help the most.

_  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine_

They aren't the only ones dealing with this though. I am too. And I have it even worse because **he was my dad**. I will always remember his last words: 'I love you Max and I would do anything for you. I hope you forgive me for all the bad things I have done.'

_**_

Who's there to save the hero

Who's going to save me in my time of need?

_  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help._

You might not be able to tell when you take a quick glance at me, but I am suffering. Majorly. If you take a second look, you might be able to tell how I am feeling though my stiff movements. Or maybe how I can't seem to eat. Or the way I talk a maximum of ten words a day...

_  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl…  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world._

Yeah, I saved the world after Jeb died. Yippee for me. It seems that my anger over Jeb's death gave me that extra push I needed. I shouldn't have needed it. I should have been able to save the world without someone dying. It's all my fault. I should have been strong. But, I wasn't. And I'm not. I need someone to save me.

_**_

_I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie._

The Flock seems to believe in my fake smiles and fake reassurances that I am okay. I have to keep it hidden. They can't see my hurt, my pain. It would only bring them down more. They don't need that.

_  
Inside my mind each day I die_

I **am** dying. Nobody knows because it isn't in a physical sense. And since it isn't physical, they can't see the pain even though it's there. Oh, boy- is it there.

_  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful_

I need to be told that I am not a murderer. I need someone to comfort **me** for a change. I need someone to say I am beautiful on the inside, not full of evil. I didn't want to kill my own father, but- somehow- I did. Jeb, why did you have to through yourself at the bomb as it was about to explode?

Why?

_  
Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold._

I am a good person. At least, that's what Jeb had told me awhile back. Oh, Jeb… If only you knew the monster- the murderer- that killed you and lives inside me.

**

_Who's there to save the hero_

Jeb, why did you have to go? If you hadn't gone and sacrificed yourself, you would have been alive!

You idiot!

_  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help_

I am alone. Nobody knows the level of pain, hurt, anger, and sadness I am holding inside. Nobody knows…

_  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world._

Even The Maximum Ride needs a hero to come around once in a while. Usually the Flock helps me in their own unique ways, but they aren't this time. This time when I need them the most.

**

_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy_

I can't take it anymore! Each time the Flock cried, I die a little more inside. I listen to their problems. I assure them that everything is going to be all right. I am lying. Everything's not all right. It won't ever be. And it's all because my dad had to sacrifice himself for me. Why did I have to be the Savior of the World?! Why me? This job has driven me insane! I can't take it anymore!

_  
(I'm crying out for help?)  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me…  
Save me from myself_

Whenever I blamed myself for something, someone would comfort me and tell me I am wrong- that I didn't do anything. Nobody's here now. I did do something. I killed my dad. I am **so sorry** Jeb!

**

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone

_And she's crying out for help_

I **can not** take it! I screamed out in frustration, anger, and sadness, my screams echoing throughout the empty woods. Some would say that's a call for help. I don't. I don't need any help. Right?

I don't know. I just don't damn know anymore.

_  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl_

I heard wings beating somewhere near. I don't care anymore. I just stayed where I was: underneath tree branches while staring at the ground, but not really seeing anything. And definitely not crying. No- I am not strong enough for that.

_  
After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world._

I felt warm arms wrap around me and lift me up and fold me into their owner's warm chest. I looked up, finally snapping out of my reverie and looked into deep, dark, caring, and worried eyes. With eleven words, I buried my head into the crook of his neck and bawled my eyes out.

"_It's okay, Max. I am here. I will always be here."_

**I can survive this. Fang is my hero. He has come to save me. He will **_**always**_** come to save me.**

* * *

**Okay, so I know that was extremely sad and everything, but this song has always reminded me of the MR books. So, I finally decided to write about it. **

**Did you find the hidden message? (I'll give you a hint: It's underlined)**

**Review to let me know if you think I should do this Song-Fic in Fang's POV. I want to, but… I need to know if you reviewers want it written or not!**

**Come on! Review for The Reviewer!**

**(ha-ha, Ina Beana)**

**~Mo~**


	2. Fang

**Fang **

**Song: Save the Hero by Beyonce**

**Category: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Hidden Message is UNDERLINED.**

**~~~~I HIGHLY suggest you listen to the song while reading this Song-Fic.~~~~**

* * *

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

Now-a-days, it seems that no one can sleep. Jeb had died to save our lives. And, not to mention, help save the world.

_But I'm not strong enough to cry__  
Despite of my disguise_

It's seems that everyone else can cry about this. Is strong enough to. Not me. I am Mr. Unemotional. Mr. Tall. Mr. Dark. Mr. Silent.

That's who I am being now. That's who I need everyone to think I am. No matter how off the dot it is.

_I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me._

Everyone is going to Max for help on getting over Jeb's death; Practically pouring their hearts out. What about Max? Who is she going to for help? No one.

She is caving in on herself. It's not healthy. Whenever sadness takes over her, she runs into the forest throwing an, "I'll be right back" over her shoulder. I know Max is independent and everything (trust me when I say that), but she can't depend on herself for **everything**.

_I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine_

The rest of the Flock can't tell that they are slowly tearing their leader apart.

Bit by bit. Piece by piece. Day by day. Conversation by conversation.

**

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help._

The Flock is too caught up in their own feelings and emotions to realize how Max has become a shell of her old self. She is always stiff, practically never eats, and speaks like me- as little words as possible. It's like an unspoken cry for help.

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl…  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world._

After Jeb died, Max saw red and killed all the Erasers and M-Geeks in her way. She saved the world- she is a hero-, but it was bought for a big price: Her own dad's life. When he spoke his last words to her, you could she her crack. She's lost all logical thinking. You can tell she blames herself for Jeb's death. Or- at least- I can.

**

_I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie._

The Flock doesn't realize that smiles she plasters on her face are fake. Or that the occasional reassurance that she's okay also happens to be fake. The smiles don't her eyes anymore. Her eyes show sadness. Only sadness.

_Inside my mind each day I die_

Why can't they see that the one person that keeps us to together is falling apart? She's dying- inside-out. As simple as that. Our hero needs a hero.

_What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture_

That hero needs to tell her the truth: She's not a monster; Not a murderer. She needs comfort.

_Someone to say you're beautiful_

_Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold._

God. Even when she is mourning- She is beautiful, inside and out. She is amazing. She is an angel sent from Heaven itself. Always and forever.

**

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help_

All these problems seem to come back to Jeb. If only he hadn't thrown himself at the bomb. If only he knew what he was doing to Max right now. If only he had survived. If only he knew that Max thinks she's all alone in this. If only she knew that she doesn't have to suffer alone. If only…

If only…

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world._

As I said before, our hero needs a hero. The Flock's happiness is Max's happiness. The Flock isn't happy. Max isn't happy. The Flock needs to help Max. But they aren't- they can't. They don't know. It's not like Max wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it to her back. They need those kinds of signs in order to know how Max is feeling. The only problem is… Max isn't giving them.

**

_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy_

Max is so strong. She listens to the Flock even though she is slowly crumbling away inside. She tries to tell them everything will be alright. It doesn't work. The Flock may be blind, but they aren't dumb. They know everything will not be alright. They know the truth: We may never be the same again.

The Flock knows something is off with Max, they just don't know how to solve it. She is giving herself away... And for what? No thanks from the people of the world. **They didn't even know it needed saving. **'Savior of the World' is a hard job to fulfill. But Max is strong enough, she just doesn't know it.

_(I'm crying out for help?)  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me…  
Save me from myself_

Max is killing herself- slowly, but surely. She thinks nobody is there to help her get through this. She's wrong, for once. I'm here. I'm willing to help. I'm willing to save her from herself.

**

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help_

Max ran out to the woods today. Again. This time, I followed her. Things were getting out of hand. I was afraid she might kill herself if she had the chance.

Then, I heard a scream. Not just any scream, either. This one was filled with emotions. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. In my book, this was a cry for help. I was going to be the hero this time.

I took off into the air and flew. Flew to Max.

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl_

I got closer to where I heard the scream. I was sure she could hear me. Yet, she didn't move- didn't even look up. Max just sat there, frozen. Not acting like the girl- the hero- we all know and love. No tears dripping down her cheeks, no tear tracks, nothing to prove that she thought about crying or did cry except for the extra water shimmering in her eyes.

_After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world._

I finally landed and took Max into my arms. That seemed to bring her out of her frozen state. She looked up into my eyes, and iin them were a swirl of emotions. Then, Max's deep, brown eyes flowed with one feeling: Relief. Relief that she finally knew she wasn't alone.

"_It's okay, Max. I am here. I will always be here."_

With that said, she finally cried. She finally cracked open her shell and was one step closer to healing.

**Max can survive this. She is strong. She is invincible. She is beautiful. She is Max. **

_**My Max.**_

* * *

**Sooo…? **

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Rewrite? Keep it the way it is?**

**Review?!**

**~Mo~**


End file.
